Running from everything
by frodomegan
Summary: They found her one night running through the forest in the Canadian Rocky mountains, nearly naked. She was scared she didn’t know where she was or even who she was. This is her story. PS reviews welcome thnx PSS: Piotr means peter in russian
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own the characters found in the x-men comics and movies, same with the locations and most of the other stuff.

They found her one night running through the forest in the Canadian Rocky mountains, nearly naked. She was scared; she didn't know where she was or even who she was. This is her story.

It was a stormy night in the mountains, even Scott had a hard time flying through it. He cursed as he tried to find a clear place to park on the uneven ground.

"Damn it all. Of course everyone needs to pick the worst night to have a breakdown in security. Now Jean do you know where we need to go?" He asked lightening his heavy words as he turned to his sweetheart sitting behind him in the X jet.

"Not exactly, she's moving fast. We don't really know much about anything around her." Jean replied trying to get a lock on anything moving through the dense forest.

The computer suddenly started to beep quickly as a foreign object soared by them; they all looked shocked as they saw Magneto fly past in his own jet. All the occupants of the X jet were stunned; they had never seen such a craft before, especially with Magneto.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Piotr spoke up first.

"I'm not sure; he must be looking for her as well. We have to hurry, are the sensors picking anyone up below us yet?" Scott asked frantically looking back to Storm.

"Yes, there, but we can't land. Get us as close to the ground as possible, we'll have to go on foot now. Lower than that Scott I plan on keeping both legs not broken." Storm called back over the sound of the wind against the craft.

She watched from the ground as the aircraft lowered itself above the trees. "No it can't be." She muttered as she turned and took off again, away from all that scared her.

"Okay Jean can you control us all one at a time?" Storm called over to her friend as the hatch was lowered.

Jean nodded her reply as Storm levitated to the ground; Piotr went next with Jeans help followed by Bobby and Rogue, who both were in training. Logan got sick of waiting and decided to take his fate into his own hands yet again and jumped landing with a thud. After a few stumbling steps as his legs healed themselves he followed the procession as they crushed through the bush between the trees.

"We'll have to split up, remember keep in contact and don't scare her away too much." Storm called back as Jean joined them as Scott had to keep the jet flying.

They all agreed and went separate ways, Storm and Jean together, Bobby and Rogue together, and Piotr and Logan went by themselves. They all knew general directions with Scott dictating to them from the computers in the jet above them. The wind howled and the rain hit everyone hard, keeping them all out of breath. It was like a wild goose chase, the girl didn't want to be found she wanted to disappear in the forest and never be found by anyone even herself.


	2. Chapter 2

She heard them getting closer to her and her fear grew, she tried to run faster. Her bare feet were tortured by the ground as she ran over sticks and stones, her body warm against the cold night air. She was left gasping for breath and she whizzed by the trees and bushes trying to find a retreat, a sanctuary. Her senses were keenly aware of everything happening around her, all the people in the forest all the machines above her.

Piotr finally spotted her as he followed her; he saw her marked skin against her dark shorts and bra. He followed her deeper into the forest his determination never letting up as he seemed to never get closer. She was different, he could tell even from the distance between them, the weather and forest seemed to give her strength as his faltered. She never tripped on the rough ground; she seemed to glide over the land with her grace and speed. Piotr finally gained ground quickly and she glanced back causing her to almost lose her footing then something amazing happened, something that awed Piotr as he thought he was dreaming.

As she gained her footing again for a second she had beautiful colors around her that contrasted against the darkness of the night. For a second they took the shape of a pair of wings before out of exhaustion and confusion she ran straight into the chest of St. John Allerdyce, Pyro. She fought against his body as they both tumbled to the ground and soon she had found her feet under her again. This commotion had allowed Piotr to catch up though and he grabbed her arm before she could lose herself running again.

"Whoa girl, calm down its okay. You're safe now, don't worry." He gasped as she fought him as he pulled her close, not wanting to give up.

She pushed away and he pulled her into his strong arms towards his chest. She was dwarfed against his 6'8" figure and out of pure exhaustion she let go of the fight and settled into Piotrs body. She breathed deep following his rhythm of breathing as everyone else surrounded the both of them. She hid her face from both sides as Piotr began to rub her back but was startled to feel the series of bumps that she had over her upper half of her back. He looked down to see that over those up rises there was a tattoo of a pair of wings, they were multicolored and the colors seemed to shift under the water running down her back from the rain.

"We'll take her now." Magneto calmly spook joining both sides in the clearing.

"You will not, how do we know you didn't have a part of why she was running away." Logan angrily spat back.

"I may be somewhat of a future thinker but she would have a better place on my team. We'd know how to care for her, how to let her grow, and how to train her. What do you know about her, absolutely nothing." Magneto told the X men standing in front of him.

"Well than if your so sure that she'd rather go with you than lets make it her decision, she's not a piece of meat she's a human being. No one will fight over her because it's her choice." Storm set him straight.

"She doesn't know what she wants but if you want her to make the decision so be it, let's see if you can make her speak. Go on ask her." Magneto challenged Storm.

This argument continued on as Piotr stood there holding the stranger in his arms. She stood still as stone the only movement was the colors on her back and her shoulders to finally breathe from the running. He kept a close eye on her as the drama around them continued; she seemed to be in her own world as she stood there still. Piotr didn't know how to address her without being rude.

Finally he spoke quietly in her ear. "Excuse me, sorry about the chase and all, but we just needed to find you to keep you safe. I know you probably don't trust anyone right now but I can't just leave you out here alone. Now I just wanted to know if you were going to stay with us, with me, or go with Magneto and the guy you ran into?"

She spoke no reply back and the others by this time had stopped arguing to look at the two in the center for an answer. It seemed to take forever as they all stood there silently waiting.

"See I told you, she has no idea where to go." Magneto quipped up nastily.

As she heard the mean reply she decided right there where she wanted to be. In a very definite gesture she looked up at Piotr with her violet eyes and moved her arm up to his shoulder to hold on back to him. In that movement right there everyone knew wheat she meant, she would go back with the X men and learn what she needed to know from them.


	3. Chapter 3

She left her fight behind her in the forest as she let herself be led to where Scott had finally been able to land the X jet. She kept close to Piotr as he kept his arm around her as they brought up the rear, everyone would glance back now and then to see the strange new girl they had brought into their lives. Logan especially kept an eye on her; he sensed something that set her apart for the rest of the students and mutants he had encountered. Piotr kept her close feeling her fear as she hadn't left physical contact with him since he pulled her into him.

"That took you guys long." Scott trailed off as they walked up the steps; he looked right away to the new comer.

"Let's get out of here as fast as possible; I don't think Magneto's very happy with the outcome of the day." Logan gruffly told him as a cue to stop staring as she was handed a blanket to keep warm.

Jean immediately went into doctor mode, hovering over the poor girl. Cleaning out her feet and giving her a pair of sweats and hoodie from the X men's line of clothes. Jean towel dried her hair and handed her a brush, the stranger nodded thankfully as she carefully began to untangle her hair.

"Okay so now that you're cleaned up, do you have a name?" Jean politely asked her.

"I don't know, all I have are these." She quietly spoke in a whisper as she handed Jean the set of dog tags she had kept hidden in her palm. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you tonight." She added as Jean looked over the tags.

"It's all right, you're safe now and that's all we wanted to do. Now I'm going to go talk to the others you'll be alright back here with Piotr right?" Jean kindly asked as she got up and walked away to the front of the jet to Scott, Storm and Logan.

"How is she doing now that you got her cleaned up?" Storm asked concerned.

"She'll be fine I left her with Piotr, but it's really odd. She doesn't even know her name and all she has to tell her anything are these dog tags, which tells us she was definitely an experimental mutant." She replied showing the tags to everyone.

"These look odd; do we know where she came from yet?" Scott asked as he was he first to grab the dog tags.

"No nothing, maybe the professor will have something set up by the time we get back. For now we have to just keep her safe from whomever it is who wants her." Storm replied as Logan took the tags from Scott.

"Anka? What the hell does Anka mean?" He asked as he looked at the name on the tags.

The others looked around at each other neither one of them knew what the name on the tags meant, it may be her name or a code name. Hopefully professor would know the answer since they were almost back at the mansion. Jean headed back to where she had left the girl and Piotr; as soon as she got close she smiled as they had both fallen asleep leaning against each other.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed as soon as they had gotten to the mansion, the weather had cleared up for them and they headed inside. The girl stayed close to Piotr as was expected; they led her downstairs to where Professor Xavier was waiting for them in another office lined with computers and other hardware.

"Awe yes, you must be our new guest welcome to the school." He cheerfully greeted the silent girl who was amazed at all the new sites with a fearful glance.

"This is all she has to identify herself with; she doesn't even know her name." Scott dutifully told the professor.

"Thank you Scott, Anka?" He asked looking down at the tags. "Does anyone else know what that is?" He asked the room with a smile as no one answered him right away.

"It's in Arabic myths; it's a creature, a giant bird similar to a phoenix. The people thought it to be perfectly made by their god, but it changed over time to be a more destructive fiend." Mr. McCoy told them walking in the room.

Upon seeing the large blue hairy man the already startled girl made a gasp and hid behind Piotr, away from such a man. She peeked around Piotrs side like a young child would which made even Mr. McCoy smile at her new sense of fright.

"Of course, I shouldn't have startled you like that, my name is Mr. McCoy, or you can call me Beast. It's a pleasure to meet you though." He extended his hand to shake hers.

She gave him and his hand another startled look before deciding to stay behind Piotr. This caused a good laugh in the room.

"Anyways know that your done scaring the poor girl let's figure this out. There was no any sign of activity in the forest I had a scan done by the X jet as you were flying over the area. So there's really no direction of where to search for where the girl came from, perhaps she'll have the answers locked in her. Jean, have you already tried to look through her memory?" He asked looking across the room.

"No I thought I'd wait until we at least got her settled a little bit, did a physical. Than we may have more answers, right now I think all the girl needs is a good rest and a hot shower. Perhaps Piotr would show her the way when we finish up here." She glanced across the room to make her hint.

He nodded and led her back upstairs to the school area of the mansion, not knowing where else to take her since the extra rooms were being worked on he took her to the boys' dormitories. She seemed for some reason more trustful of guys remembering how Logan woke her up than Jean tried to help her up.

"Hey Piotr, who's that?" Timmy asked coming around the corner of his room as Piotr walked through the halls.

"She's the new girl, but I'll catch up to you later." Piotr kept walking on, trying to keep her from anything or anyone that would further scare her.

"Okay here we are this is my room. The bathroom is right across the hall, I'll grab you a couple towels. Anything else I can get you?" He asked her.

"Thanks, I was just wondering when there would be time to eat between all this rushing." She replied softly.

"Of course there is, here I'll find you something to eat when you're in the shower. Sound alright?" He checked with her.

She nodded and took the towels as he led her across the hall. He then left her by herself for the first time since they had met and headed down to the kitchen to look for something for her to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Once in the darkened kitchen he met up with Kitty and Timmy.

"Hey man what was with the big rush earlier in the hall? Going somewhere special with the new girl?" Timmy asked with a small smile.

"No Timmy, we just picked her up from the Canadian Rockies, she's still scared of everything. We think she was tested on since she doesn't even remember her own name. By the way Kitty do you have some old clothes for her to sleep in tonight, maybe a t-shirt and sweats?" He explained to both of them.

"Yeah of course, I think I can come up with something. About what size is she?" She politely checked.

Both boys looked at each other before Timmy finally spoke. "A little bit taller than you, maybe more solidly built. I don't know for sure." He shrugged with a good guess. "By the way is she hungry or something, if I was her I'd be."

"Timmy stop thinking about food, and get her something healthy Piotr, like that ceaser salad in the fridge and an orange maybe." Kitty advised leaving up the stairs.

By the time he had found the salad, oranges and a bottle of water Kitty was back from grabbing her some clothes. Piotr left with a word of thanks as he headed back upstairs. He put the food on his bed and gently knocked on the door and handed her the clothes through the door. Within minutes she emerged and he was left staring at her in the light blue tank and dark sweats Kitty had given her. Her violet eyes contrasted her dark hair and milky complexion, to Piotr she looked like an angel.

He cleared his throat before speaking. "Here I brought you some salad and an orange with water. Kitty thought it might be good for you to eat something good for you."

She gave him a small smile, the first he'd seen out of her all day as she thanked him. She sat down and in a very lady like manner slowly ate; Piotr didn't know what to say so he just sat there as well. Finally she was down and drank the rest of her water before looking back at Piotr.

"What do we do now?" She quietly asked.

"Relax, sleep. Are you tired?" He replied.

She nodded and he placed the dishes on the bed side table, as he stood up she got beneath the covers of his bed and before he realized it she as asleep. He smiled at how exhausted she really was before turning off the light to go downstairs to talk to the professor. Half way down he heard his name being called from the sitting room where Bobby was watching late night news before heading off to bed. Once in the room he didn't have to ask questions as a familiar face flashed onto the screen, the same one that now slept in his bed.

"The genetically altered mutant is now in unknown areas, she disappeared from the testing lab this evening five hours ago. The security team that was monitoring her cell is still on the look out. She is considered dangerous and if you meet her please call the authorities right away; she has already seriously injured five men in the security unit. Once again her name is Brooke Paige." The newscaster continued as an older picture of Brooke appeared on the screen, she was younger, laughing and in the arms of a young man. "For those of you just tuning into the Paige story, a young girl of the age 16 was abducted three years ago from her family's ranch in Minnesota and has now turned up in a mutant testing agency which she has just ran from, her parents have set out to sue the company that took their daughter, they are Celeste and Gary Paige, two socialites with a estimated worth of three million dollars and growing."

Both sat there stunned as the story continued with the success of Gary's factories and Celeste's beauty line. They didn't know what to say, until Piotr moved and his brain worked again. He continued to the elevator and went downstairs where every he had left down there was still there.

"Her name is Brooke, Brooke Paige. The people on the news say she was taken three years ago, does anyone else know she's here?" He asked the room of people.

"Yes Piotr I already knew she was Brooke and no one else knows she's here, except Eric and I don't think he'll be going to the authority's who want her locked up." Charles calmly replied, with a faint smile.

"Where is the girl anyways?" Logan added looking around Piotr.

"She's upstairs asleep, should I tell her any of this when she wakes up? Are we going to tell her parents where she is?" Piotr rapidly fired questions at Charles.

"Don't worry about it Piotr she's in the safest place she'll ever find. We may tell her parents we have her when she understands if she stays here we can help her, we don't want her making any rash decisions just yet." Scott replied for Charles.

"In the meantime we need you to keep an eye on her at all times, she trusts you somehow and we cannot break that weak bond you have made. Now please go up to her, don't worry about her being in the boy's rooms where she wouldn't normally be. We'll tell you everything later." Charles reassured him.

Piotr nodded understanding everything that needed to be done, he also realized what little time they had. They couldn't keep her too long before going public and she needed to know who she was and fast before anything else happened.


	6. Chapter 6

He met back up with Bobby once stepping out of the elevator.

"Well man, what did they say about everything?" Bobby asked immediately.

"Nothing really we have to keep her safe, that's all." He replied taking the stairs two at a time.

"That's it? That's all they said?" Bobby asked trying to keep up.

Piotr nodded as he rounded his door frame scared he had left her too long and found someone else also in the room.

"Remy, what the hell are you doing here?" Bobby asked shocked to see the Cajun thief by the window.

"Just stopping by to say hello is all, can't Gambit be neighborly? Plus Gambit heard there was a pretty new face here and Gambit wanted to see for myself if the rumors were true." He wickedly said advancing on the still sleeping Brooke.

"First you are not our neighbor and secondly I know how much that scummy boss of yours wants Brooke so get out of here before I make you." Piotr said threateningly standing near Brooke as well.

"Now now, play nice. All Remy wanted to do was say hello, and look at that you big brute you woke her up." He motioned to Brooke whose eyes fluttered open.

"What's happening Piotr?" She asked looking for a answer, her eyes showing her fear and confusion.

"Don't worry, this little Cajun rat here was just leaving. It'll be quiet again soon." He reassured her giving Remy a glare.

"Well hello there Brooke, what a pretty name for such a pretty lady. The name's Remy, just stopping by to see if you wanted to go for a walk, a change of scenery you could say." Gambit smiled ignoring the threat of Piotr.

"Brooke? Is that my name, how do you know my name?" She asked confused yet again.

"We just found it right before he showed up, he works with Magneto, the other man in the forest. He's trying to kidnap you, but I won't let him get away with it." Piotr told her in voice growing less gruff.

"Don't worry Cherie we will meet again and perhaps Remy can change your mind since you are so set to be here." Remy nicely told her before leaving through the window.

As soon as he had left she sat on the side of the bed a held her head in her hands, Bobby took this as an opportunity to leave the two alone. Piotr sighed as he knelt in front of her so they'd be at the same level.

"Why can I not remember such things as my name? Where did I come from, is there no one out there looking for me?" She asked looking up at Piotr as a tear slid down her cheek.

"It's alright; perhaps Jean or the Professor will help you remember tomorrow. You've been through a lot, why don't you just go back to sleep, tomorrow will be a better day I promise." He told her comfortingly trying not to say anything about the new cast, not knowing how she would take the news.

She nodded her head and wiped away the lone tear. "Will you stay here with me, please Piotr, so no one else comes in?" She asked him in a small voice and he couldn't refuse her on request.

She slept safely in his arms dreaming of a better tomorrow that may be on its way, she could still dream for she remembered how to do that. He held on to her tightly not knowing if she would still be here tomorrow if she found out the life he was keeping from her that was rightly hers.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up again almost five in the morning, it was Sunday so there was no school and the halls were empty. He groaned and rolled over to find the other half of the bed completely his, Brooke was gone. Piotr quickly sat up and looked around; she wasn't even in the room with him. Cursing under his breath he got up and hurried down the stairs to look for her not wanting to wake anyone else up. He looked around the sitting room, the hall and headed to the kitchen. He was relived to find her sitting on the island eating cereal, Bon Jovi was playing on the radio and she was humming along to it quietly as she ate. She looked over as Piotr entered and gave him a smile, not knowing all the frantic thoughts going through his head when he thought he had lost her.

"Hey you almost scared me waking up with you gone. Did you get hungry?" He asked with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I scared you, no I wasn't really hungry I just had a craving for fruit loops, I think they're my favorites. I hope you're not angry at me." She gave him an innocent smile that he couldn't stay mad at.

"No of course not, it's good to see your remembering the little things from before. Mind sharing with me?" He asked sitting on the stool beside where she still sat on top the island.

"Here, they're the best." She grabbed a spare bowl from behind her and poured the cereal into it before sliding it over to him.

They both sat there eating cereal, sharing a comfortable silence, Piotr just happy she hadn't disappeared. That's where Jean found them as she got up and went into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. She smiled at the unlikely friendship bonding between the two students and silently went about making coffee.She sat opposite of Piotr, holding the cup between her hands taking in the warmth before finally talking.

"So Brooke are you feeling better today? I was hoping we could get a physical done on you to see how your body's taking all this change and stress. What do you say to that?"

Brooke sat there drinking the last of her milk before answering. "Yeah sure, do you want some fruit loops, they're really good. Especially the milk at the bottom when your done, that's my favorite part."

"No thank you but it was a nice gesture, should we schedule the physical for about nine this morning?" She asked with a smile.

Brooke shrugged than nodded not wanting to have any trouble between everyone. Although the thought of being in any lab still sent shivers down her spine, she hoped Piotr would be there with her when she was having it done. Not wanting to be alone with a female doctor in a lab coat any time ever again.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Piotr is pronounced Peter, just a note.

As her physical grew closer and closer, Brooke felt the butterflies build up in her stomach. So far this morning they had determined not to continue her schooling since it didn't really affect her at the moment, and they had also found her a room to call her own. She knew with a smile that she wouldn't use the room they gave her right away; she was too comfortable where she had spent her first night here at the mansion.

Finally she couldn't avoid it anymore as the digital clock told her it was 9:05, she took Piotr's arm, who didn't seem to mind following his new friend and headed for the elevator. He gave her a reassuring smile as he pushed the elevator button inside; her hand was trembling against his.

"Are you alright with this check up? You could've said no to Jean this morning if you weren't comfortable having it yet." He asked her in the small confined space.

"No, I'm fine don't worry about me." She tried to hide her fear as her chest began to heave up and down more noticeably.

"Brooke it's okay being scared, we all understand what you went through. I think we should just go up stairs and cancel this until later, come on." He tried to sway her decision as the elevator beeped at the bottom floor.

She shook her head defiantly. "No Piotr, I'm sick of being afraid. I'm going to go do this and I'm doing it now, I need to get rid of all this fear."

He nodded understanding her pride was a big thing to her. They made it to the lab where Jean was waiting patiently checking all the equipment. She explained everything to Brooke as she stood by Piotr holding his arm still. None of the words seemed to make it to her though; her ears were buzzing filling her head with a white noise as her stomach grew weaker and weaker as she looked around at all the medical equipment. Piotr noticed her grip tighten as soon as they walked into the room and it didn't seem to stop for a second, he noticed her glances around the room as did Jean.

"Okay Brooke, now if you just lay down on the table we can take a scan of your body to see if there are any major changes to the structure of it. Brooke, Brooke?" Jean repeated herself as Brooke's eyes came back into focus.

"Of course, so I just lay on the table and it goes into the machine and that's all there is to it? No surprises or anything?" Brooke checked nervously.

"No surprises at all, are you feeling alright? Would you like something to help calm you down?" Jean asked concerned at the way Brooke was behaving.

"I'm fine, let's do this shall we?" She replied trying to lighten the mood in the heavy room.

Jean nodded keeping a close eye on her as she slowly let go of Piotr and stepped close to the metal table. She took deep breaths and sat on the side of the table before laying back down, Jean tried to say something else but the buzzing in her ears had returned. She gasped quietly as the table quickly slid into the scanner and closed her eyes tightly.

"Is she going to be alright in there?" Piotr asked Jean concerned as he heard her gasp.

"I hope she is at least, I was surprised she agreed to this at all. The scanner should just take a couple minutes, keep an eye on it and it will open back up when it's done." Jean told him as she left him alone in the room to keep an eye on the scanner.

He moved in front of the machine and saw it slowly making a full graph of Brooke's body; she seemed much smaller when she was in there. Maybe it was just the scale of the screen Piotr thought. He sighed and kept an eye on the scanner as he was told anxious for Brooke to be out and standing with him again. He tried to understand his role in her life so far, and how he felt towards her. Piotr was contemplating these ideas as the machine in front of him began to beep alarmingly, he looked at it's screen and no longer saw Brooke but flashing red letters saying "warning".

The scanner began to short out and make loud rumbling sounds; the lights flickered as the energy wasn't running right. He heard the hiss of electricity and panicked. He needed to get Brooke out now, but knew nothing of the machine that held her captive. Angry and frustrated he decided to do something he knew how to do, break anything that got in his way. Piotr's smooth skin changed into the shining organic metal forming a safe, stronger skin. He pulled on the back of the table that was in the machine, he heard Brooke's panicked voice inside as she banged on the insides of the now deadly machine. With one final pull sparks flew everywhere as the table ejected from the cavern of metal, Piotr grabbed Brooke and turned his body, using it as a shield to protect her from the explosion of the machine that stood only five feet away.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: sorry this one took so long my computer crashed and i couldn't get on it for days. hopefully you enjoy this one.

After the heat receded the room was filled with a dark gray smoke and the sharp smell of something singed. The only sounds heard were the ting of metal either being twisted from the heat that had just hit it or falling from where ever it had landed. The door was stuck shut, contorted from the heat and all the equipment that had just hit it. Jean was stuck on the other side with the professor, Logan and Scott.

"Damn, Scott blast the door open already it isn't opening any other way." Logan growled at Scott who was still trying the control panel.

"What if their on the other side, I could hit them." Scott angrily replied.

With another angry growl Logan's claws came out and with a couple slashes the door was no longer there. Jean was the first in the room, followed by Logan and Scott in that order. They stepped over the rubbage towards the only movement in the room, in the corner closest to where the machine had sat a few minutes earlier.

"Piotr, Brooke, are you two okay?" Jean asked kneeling down to the two.

"I'm alright, but I don't know about Brooke. I tried to protect her but she's not moving or anything is she going to be okay?" Piotr asked scared back in his regular form, his shirt had been lost but he had kneeled saving his sweats that stretched to accommodate his other form.

"Let's hope so." Jean mumbled checking for a pulse, she luckily found one, a weak one but there it was.

She quickly instructed Piotr to carry her into the other examining room where she was put on another table. Jean had to move Piotr out of her way away from the bed as she checked to cut on Brooke's head which was the cause of her knockout. She also had a few minor burns to her arms and one on her leg, her breathing was a little shallow, but she was getting the oxygen she needed.

"She should be fine, but she's going to have a really big headache when she wakes up. Also these bruises show nothings broken but she may have trouble on her knee, I can just give her a mild painkiller." Jean breathed a sigh of relief turning her back to grab the needle to fill it with the painkiller.

Piotr stepped closer again putting his hand tenderly on her forehead, he sighed as his heart returned to a normal pace knowing she'd be fine in Jean's care. Logan and Scott milled about the back of the room as the professor wheeled in to make sure his newest guest was alright. Jean casually filled him in on all the updates to her condition as she turned to inject the medication. Jean found the vein in her arm and began to put the needle into the skin; unfortunately that was one unwelcome surprise.

Brooke shot up as soon as she felt the injection and threw the needle across the room, her breath was heavy and she was startled as the looked around at everyone. Everyone else was frozen in the room not knowing Brookes next plan of action as the adrenaline run through her. Piotr rested his hand on her shoulder from where he stood behind her and she turned and collapsed into his chest. Her back heaved as she sobbed loudly into Piotr and the professor ushered Scott and Logan out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm really sorry, I really am. It's just I got scared is all. I don't know if this is the place for me what if I had hurt someone. I can't stay here, I can't and I'm really sorry. You tried to help me but I can't be helped, not the way you think. I just want to stay safe and not hurt anyone anymore." Brooke mumbled to the floor as Piotr wouldn't let her go.

"No Brooke, we can help you I can't let you walk out that door." He replied refusing to give up his fight.

They both stood there in the front hall, people walking by the two not understanding the importance of the moment between the two. She held back her tears not wanting to leave her sanctuary, but it didn't feel right to stay where she was putting others in danger. She sighed and wiped her eyes dry as she tried to take a step back.

"Piotr, I can't stay here forever, you'll have to let go of me eventually." She smiled at his resistance.

"That's what you think." He replied without happiness.

She sighed again and gave into his hold, she knew deep down inside she was in more danger out there than where she was right now. Unfortunately the thought of what would've happened if Piotr had not acted so quickly kept playing in her head. She could never have forgiven herself if she had hurt her one true friend, the only person in which she could place her whole trust. She took a deep breath before finally pushing firmly against Piotr to leave after a long good bye.

"Where are you going?" He asked as she reached the double oak doors.

"I don't really know myself Piotr, one day I'll see you again, on better terms." She smiled sadly at his stocky figure.

"I'll hold you to that." He tried to make the situation lighter, but it only seemed to make the mood worse.

Without another word she turned around and headed down the gravel driveway, the world at the end of it loomed at her through the bright sunny day. She pulled the small bag of clothes she had stocked up higher on her shoulder. She heard a vehicle pulling up from behind the twist in the road so she stepped to the side to allow it room to pass. She watched as a motorcycle came around the corner and start to quickly pass her. All of a sudden it made a quick stop and turned, its tires catching the small gravel.

"Brooke, girl there you are." She heard a loud male voice say to her.

She turned and saw the man the motorcycle had stopped and was tossing his helmet aside. He was a little taller than her and had dark spiky hair and bright green eyes; she had to admit he was very good looking. She gave him a confused look as he ran over and pulled her into an embrace into his worn leather jacket.

"Do I know you sir?" She asked as he pulled away and gazed at her.

He looked concerned at the girl in his arms, "you don't remember me do you. They said you might not, it's me Bradley your older brother. Mom and dad are on their way. We're here to rescue you; you don't remember any of this do you?"

"No I'm sorry to say I don't, you said mom and dad are on their way?" She checked near speechless.

He nodded and led her back to his motorcycle before they drove back up to the mansion doors. Piotr was shocked to see Brooke back and on a bike and to see to expensive Rolls Royce behind the bike occupants.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't care what you say, I want my daughter and I want her back now. We can take care of her at home, better than her staying here." Mr. Paige angrily shouted over the mahogany desk at Charles in his wheelchair.

"Gary please calm down, let's hear them out before making any rash decisions." His blonde haired blue eyed wife sighed from beside him in her chair.

"Thank you, now Mr. and Mrs. Paige your daughter has been through very traumatic experiences and we believe that her mutation is still going through radical changes. To be safe we believe she should stay here in our care so we can help her learn to control and help us better understand her powers. All the teachers here empathize with your feelings but we need to think of what would be in better interest for Brooke." Xavier calmly explained his hands folded in his lap.

"I hear you and yet again I think she would benefit best from being home with her family, especially Bradley, they were so close. We can hire special people to help her with her power and what not, I just want my daughter back the way she was three years ago." Gary tried to maintain an even level in his voice.

Meanwhile back outside the meeting on the front steps brother and sister got re-introduced.

"Listen Brooke, even if mom and dad convince them you'd do best at home, just do what you want to do alright. At least that's what you would've done, before you got taken that is. Do you remember anything since you got away, if you don't mind me asking that is?" Bradley asked Brooke with a small smile, one that seemed familiar to her.

"Just bits from here and there, was I in dancing or something? I remember music, lots of music." She replied thinking hard not wanting to disappoint Bradley.

"Yeah you were, mom put you in ballet when you were little, and you always loved it. Even though you weren't the typical prima ballerina, I mean you could dance great but you weren't a perfectionist. You were always creative, when you were ten you insisted on having an art studio made up in the spare room, I think it's still there. Do you remember your bike at all, or the car, horse, anything else?" He pressed her memory on.

"I think, I remember a feeling and speed. I was going really fast. Do I have a bike like yours and a car?" She asked excited at the life she didn't remember.

He laughed at her interest, happy to see his cheery sister back a little. "Yeah a Suzuki and a mustang, god your moms little angel. Cant do anything wrong type, I know differently though. But you look happy here I guess, I mean just the way everyone was happy to see you around here. You won't get that at home for long before both mom and dad are back in their offices, maybe it is best for you here, but I'd visit and make sure that big guy who looks at you doesn't break your heart." He told her taking on the role of the older brother.

"You mean Piotr, why would he break my heart. I don't understand this." She replied confused.

Bradley had no time to answer since Mr. and Mrs. Paige come out the front doors followed by Charles, Logan, Jean and Piotr. They all looked down at the two sitting on the steps in front of them. It was obvious there was so much tension you could cut it with a knife between all of them.

"Okay, Brooke, we've decided you shall make up your mind. Do you want to stay here or come home finally?" Her mother asked her.

Brooke thought quickly, knowing it was an important decision, things she wasn't yet used to. If she went she could find out more about who she was and the life she belonged to, she had already been captivated by her brother. But if she stayed she could find out all that still maybe and also learn how not to hurt people and why she had changed. Also if she stayed Piotr would stop looking so sad, she mentally made a not e to stop looking at Piotr before she sighed and made her decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Next thing she knew she was on the back of Bradley's bike, holding on tightly looking out at the world from behind the tinted lens of the helmet. She felt the rush of adrenaline from the motor and closed her eyes as it made her heart beat fast. She smiled at the feeling but kept her grip tight around his waist, she knew her mother didn't approve of this but for some reason this made her smile.

All of the words Bradley had told her ran through her head and it came back to her in bits and pieces, she now knew about ballet, horses, art, cars, boys, music and money in that one ride. She couldn't remember her first kiss or her best friend from grade two but she could say she could dance and enjoyed the feeling of a good workout. She couldn't tell you her last trip to the dentist but she could tell you about the way she knew how to wrap a boy around her finger.

Some memories weren't all that good, like her favorite Grandpas funeral she had run from when she was thirteen. Or even when her dog had died when she was eleven, and the feeling of Pointe shoes on blistered toes. She remembered the day she had fallen off her horse and gotten a concision and had to go out with a black eye on a date. She knew her favorite pop was Dr. Pepper and cookie dough ice cream was the shit.

She smiled when she thought of the mansion behind her, especially the noise her mother had made when she found how her daughter was going home.

"There is no way Bradley that you are putting my baby on that machine, I need to get caught up with her after being apart for so long. I need to make sure she remembers everything before she comes back here. We only have four days before she wants to come back." She had exclaimed when Bradley told her they were returning on is motorcycle.

The Paige's lived in Boston, which was ironic since the city was only a twenty minute drive from the mansion. They lived on the south eastern side, in a wealthy neighborhood called Beacon Hill, Brooke watched as they drove down authentic cobblestone streets, the sidewalks were bricks and it was all so beautiful and historic. They pulled up in front of a brick house, it was humongous. The gold plated numbers told her it was 85 on Mount Vernon Street; it had so many windows, meaning it had lots of rooms. It seemed as though you had stepped back in time and fallen here in Boston. Each window had black shutters and the house sat on a large yard with a tree towering in the middle.


	13. Chapter 13

"Welcome home Brooke." Bradley turned his head and told her as she admired the house.

"I lived here, but there were horses and fields in my memory." She replied confused.

He smile, "your thinking of the ranch there. This is where we live, and you lived. This is your home, now let's go inside and show you your room before mom's all over you again."

She nodded and followed him inside, the door was as black as the shutters and the front hall gave off a stale feeling. It was as though the house was stale and too clean to live in, the floors were hardwood and the hall branched out to a large sitting room with a built in library. The other side held a more modern open study, allowing the sun to seep in over the desk, furniture and large television. She was led silently up the stairs to the right ahead of her by Bradley; upstairs her feet were greeted by a plush carpet as they followed the long hall. The doors on either side were shut to allow a lot of room and privacy giving off a hotel feel. He led her to the farthest door down the hall on the right side.

"Here's your room." Was all he said as he pushed the door open.

Her room gave a totally different vibe from the rest of the house, the walls were a red and her queen sized bed was covered in black bedding. She had two large windows one that faced the back yard and another that face the neighboring house. Under the window farthest from her, the one facing the house was a black chrome and glass desk with her computer and stacks of paper, her bed was under the other window to her right. There was a large closet and make up and perfumes covered the top of her dresser. A mirror was beside her dresser with a vanity that matched her desk which was covered by more make up and perfume along with a blow dryer and straightener.

"It looks like I just left it this morning." She breathed going and fingering the bottles on the dresser.

"We never touched anything hoping you'd come home and be happy it was left. You never liked us touching anything, you were a private person, and look over there." He said pointing to a cork message board.

Tacked up were pictures of various people, some were signed by actors and musicians others were of friends; some even had Brooke in them. One showed her and another girl in outfits putting on makeup for a ballet recital, another a group of friends joking around by a pool. Brooke felt pangs in her heart as she looked at all the pictures noticing several of her and Bradley joking around and laughing together. She looked over her shoulder onto the bed and saw pamphlets from a recital, she noticed a couple with her on the cover.

"Oh and those were from the show you did a week before you were gone. It was The Nutcracker, you were Clara. Even I have to admit you were beautiful in it but after that it was the worst Christmas ever, since you weren't here with us. The other ones there are from the one you were going to go see for your birthday, Giselle. We were all going to go, I didn't want to but it was great to see how happy you were." He told her gazing at his feet.

"I'm sorry I left, I mean, I'm just sorry." She sadly also examined her shoes.

Before she could say anything else her mom rushed in. "There you two are, now tonight we're having a celebration. Everyone important will be there and I need to take Brooke shopping and for her hair appointment. Hurry up and meet me downstairs quickly." With saying that she rushed out of the room leaving both to breath.

"I knew she'd do something like this, she should've given you sometime. Oh well though I guess we'll talk later, I'll also show you your bike later." Bradley said happy to be out of the sad moment, they both walked down the stairs together as Brooke tried to get used to her life again.


	14. Chapter 14

The next couple hours was filled with preparation for the 'big' night, it whizzed by in a blur to Brooke's slow moving mind. Nothing felt right to her, like the haze in the morning sky, she would eventually burn away the unfamiliar thoughts. Her mom led her around shopping for a dress, it was white as though she was a princess. Next came the hair and make up appointments.

"We were lucky to get in to see Fredrick in such short notice, but of course he cancelled as soon as he heard the big news just so he could take my appointment." Mr. Paige smiled down at Brooke as though she had won some metal as they stepped into the salon.

"Celeste darling, how are you? And you must be Brooke, of course you are. I suppose you don't remember me now do you? Gosh we all missed you so much I'm so happy to see your back with those magnificent violet eyes and dark auburn hair. Now shall we get started dear?" He finally asked her.

Brooke nodded and he led her over to the stylist chair and took his time running a brush through her hair. Finally he chose to do a simple curled up do as her make up was done by another worker. At the end she was left looking even more beautiful than before.

"Aren't you a beautiful sight, thank you so much Frederick. Oh gosh it's already six thirty; we must hurry along, come now Brooke. Awe I love saying that again it sounds just so terrific." She sighed enjoying her daughters name on her lips.

Brooke nodded, feeling slightly overdone and followed her mother back out to the car. Once at home she was immediately sent to her room to change with the promise someone would be there to escort her back downstairs. Once there though she laid on her bed, careful not to mess up her hair and makeup. She missed the feel of having someone close to talk to like Piotr, sure there was Bradley but for some reason mom never left them alone together for too long. She thought it was really suspicious jumping back into this life of hers. She tried to shrug off the dark thoughts and got up to get dressed, it had already been half an hour since she had come back up into her room.

She put on the white dress that was bought for her; the bodice was strapless as the bottom puffed out. The top part of her back was visible and without her hair down to cover them her up risen wings showed, she looked at them in the mirror and watched as the colors flowed underneath them like water. She reached over her shoulder and rubbed her fingers over the one, it had bumps all over it as though they were really there and just hiding. By now it had taken an hour and Brooke was getting anxious to have this party over with so she could talk to Bradley again.

She left her room alone and slowly started down the hall, she tried to be quiet as she listened to see if anyone was on their way to some get her. She stopped by a door near the stairs, she heard voices inside and she was about to open the door as she heard Bradley raise his voice, curious she stood there listening.

"She deserves to know the truth Mother and you know it. She knew most of it before they took her and she needs to know all of it now!" She tried not to gasp at this, she knew they were talking about her.

"No Bradley, I just finally got my daughter back and I will not have her leave again so soon. Now we all have to stay calm, someone from there will be here in two days to finish. I just want to enjoy her company when I can, she'll be back after." Her mother shouted back.

"She's better than that and you know it, you call her your daughter and it disgusts me. Even if she was your real daughter you have no right to call her by such term, especially now!" Bradley replied his voice showing his anger.

The words being shouted were confusing to Brooke; she knew that if she wanted the whole story she would have to act normal. She took a deep breath and was about to knock during the silence but was surprised as Bradley pulled the door open on her. They both stared at each other startled before Brooke spoke.

"No one came to my room and I was wondering where everyone was, I hope I didn't disturb anything." She politely excused herself trying to hide her feelings.

"No, it's okay. What exactly did you hear though?" He asked curious, their mother stood back just listening in to what her daughter had heard.

"Nothing, was I supposed to hear something? I was just about to knock actually because I hear people downstairs." She shrugged hiding the truth as they were obviously doing to her.

"Well then I guess we best be going, come on you two. Wait Brooke what is that?" Her mother turned her around as though to steer her but stopped seeing the marks on her back.

"Their nothing, I don't know where they came from actually. Are we going?"

Mother nodded and led Brooke and Bradley down the stairs, both deep in their thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Brooke was lost in the sea of faces; many of the people her mother invited were older and were just being nosy about the girl who came back. A few were her age and were excited to hear about anything that happened. To her all of them should just mind their own business but it seemed to make Celeste happy to see her talking to other people than Bradley.

"Hey Brooke, I heard you don't remember much of before. So I'm Billy, we went to Pickensting together; well I guess younger people here did to. How have you been doing since you got back?" A blue eyed blonde younger guy asked her.

"I've been doing well, Pickensting did you say? What was that?" She asked obviously not remembering that either.

"Oh it was the prep school not too far from here, the best in the state." He explained. "So you don't remember about all the stuff we did together?"

She shook her head and he looked a little bit happier as he led her outside to talk and get away from the crowd. They made some small talk on the bench in the backyard farthest from the patio that held the people who smoked. Bradley who took note of Brooke's departure waited polite time before going to check up on his sister. Lucky for her he came up right as she was pushing Bradley away from herself to stop any more unwanted moves.

"Billy Dean, already tormenting my sister again. Get inside before I have to use some force to get you there I need to talk to Brooke." He told Billy with a menacing stance.

"Fine fine fine, we were just having a little bit of fun anyways. I'll see you later Brooke." He smiled as he left.

Bradley sighed and took the now empty seat beside Brooke; he cut her off as she went to thank him.

"Brooke listen, mom will be coming looking for us soon and I need to tell you something important. I'm not stupid I know you heard us arguing in the den before, I think you deserve to know what really happened to you. Mom and dad aren't your real parents; they adopted you knowing that company would take you when you turned sixteen. The lawyers are all just for show, you weren't supposed to escape, now this company wants you back and to get the money they were promised mom and dad are sending you back in two days. I won't let that happen though, the people at the mansion can save you and keep you safe. It'll be more of a home to you anyways." He gave Brooke time to process all of this information before continuing.

"Now when everyone goes to sleep tonight I can help you leave so they don't stop you, you can pack everything important and I'll send you anything else you want later. At your age they won't be able to force you to come back but I don't know what measures they'll go to keep you here for the money. So when everyone is asleep I'll come and get you, there's a suitcase in your closet, no one will notice if you pack in the dark. Now you have to look normal when we go back. Act as though nothing happened or else we can't get you out of here. Do you hear me?" He listened to her deep breath as he saw the panick in her face.

"Why would someone do such a thing, aren't they worth a lot of money already?" She asked tears in her eyes as her perfect life was taken again from her.

"Moms business has taken a lot of money lately; people have been having problems with the makeup she sells. But you need to understand, act normal tell them I was making sure you weren't being overwhelmed by everything so soon. Now can you do that?" He checked again, not wanting his little sister to go back to that horrible place.

She nodded with another deep breath as though to keep everything deep inside her to let go of later. She got up and went back to the house to face the crowds.


	16. Chapter 16

Back at the party she spent another couple hours just standing around to try to keep the perfect face. She deliberately made herself boring to keep people away; she even stood against a wall so no one would see her back. Eventually Mrs. Paige saw this and went to speak to her daughter.

"Are you feeling alright dear? Would you like to go upstairs, my it's been such a long day for you." She cheerfully asked Brooke.

"Yes could I go upstairs and sleep, I'm feeling a little over whelmed by everything so fast." She nodded and tried to keep a straight face to stop from puking at such a vile woman who would sell another human.

"Of course you can honey, I'll make sure no one disturbs you in the morning so you get a good rest. Good night Brooke, it's so nice to have you back again." She smiled and hugged her.

Brooke tried to return the embrace but found it hard to do; she excused herself and went upstairs to her room. Once inside she went straight to the private bathroom inside and threw up from all the bad feelings inside her. She did as Bradley said to do and packed a suitcase in the dark, finding it more reassuring than turning on any lights anyways. She wished to never see her room again since it reminded her of everything she had heard in the backyard from Bradley. As she was finished packing up most of her clothes, such as jeans, tee shirts, shorts, skirts and many other clothes she found in her huge closet she heard the last car leave from out front of the house and the last person fall into bed. She almost jumped as the door opened and in came Bradley.

"Are you all ready to go now Brooke?" he asked her in a hushed voice as he quietly let the door close.

She nodded than felt silly since he could barely see her. "Yes I'm ready; I've packed everything I hope I need." She replied going over to glance out the window.

"Okay than I guess that's everything done. Follow me quietly just in case." He told her holding out his hand for her to take as he grabbed her suitcase.

They made their way through the dark and empty hall to the stairs, they went down and made he led her to the kitchen.

"You can take your car, it's already as far away from the house near the alley as possible so hopefully no one hears it." He explained as they went out the back door and followed the path through the backyard.

"Thank you so much for everything Bradley, I hope I see you again soon in a better atmosphere." She hugged her brother as he threw the suitcase into the back seat of the convertible mustang.

"You will don't worry I'll need to go somewhere to be safe from mom once she knows I helped you leave. I hope you don't mind the roof's down, it was down already in the garage." He kissed her cheek as he opened the driver's door for her and smiled as she didn't change out of her dress.

She smiled at her mistake and started the engine, it came to life almost without a noise and she gave one last glance at the life she would never return to again. She waited until she was out of the alley before turning on her lights and really putting her foot on the gas pedal.


	17. Chapter 17

As she drove down that deserted stretch of highway thoughts raced through her head almost as fast as they had in her room. It seemed ages ago that she was at that party with her family, or her adopted family. Brooke now didn't yearn for a family or a past anymore all that was left untouched and free was her future away from anyone she called family. Her mind was the only thing on that road running faster than the car beneath her, the engine hummed but still the night air was too quiet as the wind whistled past her. She tried to keep her eyes dry and her thoughts on the dark road but everything that had just occurred shook her deep down inside. She felt betrayed and alone in this new world that she had run into from the darkness she had remembered.

Suddenly a deer ran out into the road a little over ten yards away from her; she gasped and slammed on the brakes. The tires skidded over the black road as the image of that deer, frozen came closer. Just as she thought she wasn't going to make it the car lurched to a stop, her neck cracked forward as the seatbelt stopped her body from slamming through the front windshield. The deer stood in front of her as their eyes met; finally it made a move to get off the road but in fact slowly walked to beside her car. As it walked its chocolate brown fur turned blue and smooth, its hind legs straightened and supported its body as the figure gained more of a human shape. Suddenly it seemed human, or very close to one. The lady had blue skin and yellow eyes, her red hair was cropped short and she seemed to wear nothing as her appearance hid her personal areas.

"My name is Mystique, I am part of the brotherhood and I understand what a night you are having. I was hoping to talk to you before you left with that family to warn you about their intentions, unfortunately I see I was too late to do so. Please just take our card, you have already met our leader Magneto whose name is Eric. We would be very happy if you at least thought of coming with us, we really can help you find your way." She spoke to Brooke as though she was selling a product and really did know how Brooke felt, she graciously accepted the card.

Brooke wasn't given the chance to reply as Mystique left and disappeared into the dark forest on the side of the road. She took a deep breath and tried to be as calm as the rain that had started to sprinkle down on her; she raised the hood on her car and continued on her way to the mansion. Feeling a sudden thought that perhaps this Eric could really help her like Mystique said he could. She tried to shake her head clear of all these confusing thoughts and continued to drive a little slower as she placed her ideas in some sort of confused order.

Up in the mansion the senior x men were all trying to have a meeting, but Piotrs mind seemed to be somewhere else as they tried to de brief from their last mission. He stood by the window and watched the slow rain come down, causing Storm to walk over and notice the rain as well.

"It wasn't supposed to rain tonight was it?" she asked confused turning to Jean.

"I don't remember but it's raining, are you causing it to?" Jean half replied as she was absorbed in her notes.

Storm shook her head as well but no one really noticed as they continued their discussions. Piotr seemed to notice the shake of her head but was stopped from asking anything as her saw a car pull up in front of the mansion. It was too late for any visitors so he excused himself and went down to investigate.


	18. Chapter 18

Brooke sat in the drivers seat for a couple minutes just looking up at the mansion trying to decide her next move, she didn't want to seem like she needed them but in truth she did need this place until the world fell into place. Finally she opened the door but left her bags in the car as the cool night air called to her. It wasn't raining too hard nor was the night too cold she decided as she made her mind up to take a small walk around the grounds that she had yet to explore. Her feet took her away from the lit path to a side section by the back of the grounds where a garden stood. Over the years it had been neglected and had overgrown and gone wild, perhaps that is why it seemed to call to Brooke. Being outside in the fresh air away from the organized way of modern life seemed to give Brooke a buzz like energy. She took a seat on the bench ignoring if she was making her white gown dirty or not, the freshness of the night seemed to talk to her and was enough company for her.

All of a sudden the quiet peace seemed to stop, although there were no other noises Brooke tilted her head up, as though she sensed something was different. She felt her arms tingle as she turned her head to one side slowly and saw Piotr standing at the entrance to the garden. His mouth was ajar as he looked at the quiet figure sitting there in the untamed garden; he was speechless for what her saw ahead of him. There on the bench was Brooke only bright wings sat on her back from where the images always were on her back. The wings were a light shade of pink with a tint of silver giving her a heavenly appearance. She looked so perfect in that garden as she stood and walked towards him slowly, her wings were not disappearing as they had the first night he had met her. She stopped a couple yards in front of him and tilted her head slightly. With her gown on she looked just like an angel to him, innocent and wonderful for him as a small smile played in the corners of her mouth.

"Good evening Piotr, did you miss me much?" she asked her smile growing bigger.

He had no chance to say anything as Scott rounded the corner in a jog and interrupted the brief welcome between the two. He stopped as Piotr had but was not greeted with silver pink wings, but Piotr also took note as they changed color deepening into a red. She had obviously not taken note to Scott's arrival as her face showed a slight disturbance.

"Sorry Brooke but there's someone on the phone for you." He told her.

She nodded and the wings gave way and disappeared to wherever they hid when they were not visible. She followed Scott into the mansion straight into the professors' office where she could have some privacy on the phone. She picked it up and said a careful hello. On the other end she heard someone breathing, than a strange new familiar voice reply.


	19. Chapter 19

"Hello Brooke, its Eric Lensheer, from the brotherhood. Now that you are fully awake and conscious of the decisions you have made I decided to ask you a question once more. Would you like to come and stay with the brotherhood, you are welcome to come and leave as you wish." The greeting was without warmth and the proposal sounded interesting.

"I'm not sure exactly what I want at this moment." She carefully replied not wanting to upset such a generous offer.

"Of course I thought you may say that, so I am prepared to wait as long as it takes to get an answer. Just mull it over for the next few days and call me back when you have reached a decision." He told her before giving her a number to reach him at.

She thanked him twice and hung up to turn around to see Scott was still in the room with her. She gave him a polite smile before returning to her car to grab her bags, on the way she found Piotr who offered to help her carry them up to an extra dorm room. They did this in complete silence as Brooke thought over Eric's offer, for some reason perhaps it was her run in with Mystique, but it sounded more and more pleasing. After all she had said they knew about her so called parents and had tried to warn her, and they did check to make sure she was alright afterwards. This group sounded like it had more of the ideas and answers she needed to have around her. Leaving Piotr would be the hardest part; she didn't know how she would tell her only friend that she was leaving him for his obvious enemy. Finally Piotr broke the silence between them.

"What is wrong tonight Brooke, you never had a chance to tell anyone why you are back so soon with all these belongings? You seem to have a full mind, would you like to talk about anything?" His voice was full of obvious concern for her welfare.

She sighed and started at the beginning, that she was adopted and why so. While they were having this conversation there was yet another meeting downstairs discussing the next step to take with their new student.

"I don't know Professor, Eric seems real eager to get his hands on her perhaps we should put more thought into this before we just let her leave if she wants. We don't understand her full powers yet, she had wings in the garden and the rain started when it shouldn't have, plus that machine that exploded. It all seems too irrational." Scott sighed defending his viewpoint as best he could.

"I understand your point of view Scott but what are we supposed to do with the girl lock her in a closet until we have some answers we need?" the professor calmly asked back as Scott paced the floor.

"I don't know what to do, couldn't you try and help jog her memory the way you helped Logan? I mean it wasn't the bet ways to do things but it'll give us another step in the right direction wont it?" Scott continued to push his thoughts.

"We can only do that with her 100 approval and even that may not help us. The information we did receive from her scan before the explosion was inconclusive. We don't have one specific thing to look for in her memory, but if you can get her to agree then we could give it a try." Jean replied reluctantly to the obviously distressed Scot.

"Good then it's settled, I'll go talk to her in the morning she needs some rest now that she's returned from that ordeal she was sent to." Scott sighed and in that motion the meeting was disbanded until the sun rose again.

Brooke was left by herself in her new dorm room and attempted to sleep after having a hot shower and changing into her pajama pants and tank top. The room seemed empty to her as she rolled over and closed her eyes. Just as she drifted asleep that's when the ground began to move.


	20. Chapter 20

The students awoke in a fright as the ground shuddered beneath their beds, Scott sighed since he had just gotten into bed and went to check and calm the students. Earthquakes weren't as average occurrence around this time of year and something was funny about this one. Piotr immediately awoke and checked the hall, the tremors had just begun and no one had begun to file into the hallways and under such things as door frames and other solid structures.

Something in the air smelt metallic to Logan's sensitive sense of smell as he also made his was into the hall. Piotr found Brooke in her bed still tossing and turning to an obvious nightmare, the ground shook harder as he went over to wake her up. He found his body getting heavier and heavier as he made his way to her, it felt as though a strong force was holding him back and away. He shook it off and shook Brookes shoulder to wake her up and as he did her body shot up from her bed as she was released from her sleeping nightmare state. With a huge crash Piotr was thrown by an invisible force as she awoke, his figure crashed through the hall and into the hall where students where still standing under rigid structures.

"Shit where the hell did you come from?" Scott asked as he helped Piotr up.

The only answer he got was Piotr glancing through the hole into Brooke's room where she sat looking back with a horrified expression on her face. The silence continued until Logan had arrived and seen the hole.

"What's that from?" He asked glancing over at Piotr.

No one had an answer for him since no one knew what had happened, not even Brooke herself. The nightmare had vanished from her mind as she was now faced with a bigger problem ahead of her. She calmed her breathing before slowly getting out of bed and walking over to the hole where she half hid from the stares in the hall. She peeked around it to Piotrs astonished face with her own solemn expression. He could see the fear in her eyes from what had just happened and immediately softened his own expression and took her in his arms to protect her from everyone else's looks. Finally the Professor and Jean appeared from the corner and took immediate control making sure everyone was okay, after that was done they looked at the trembling girl in Piotrs arms, whose appearance hid her true power. No one thought that scared shaking girl could ever have caused so much chaos in the middle of the night.

"Brooke, are you alright girl? Now please follow Jean and me to my office so we can sit and calmly discuss current matters. Piotr you come as well." The Professor smartly added the last comment as he turned himself around and expected them to follow.

They did as what was expected and followed him to his office, noticing Piotrs hole was the most damage in the whole mansion as far as they could tell. His office wasn't a very far walk and soon they were there with Brooke hiding under Piotrs arm as the Professor turned to talk to her.

"It's alright Brooke no one is angry at you here. All we want to do is help you figure everything out, I understand you're scared but please sit and we'll discuss what needs to be done." He paused as she looked up from the ground at him; her eyes were still big with fright still. "We need to figure out the extent of your powers right away. The scan didn't work earlier now I was wondering if you would allow me to psychically do my own scan. I promise it won't hurt you and it'll give us a great deal of information into what happened to you. Is that alright?"

The calm tone he used convinced her and she nodded slightly. She took a deep breath and sat where the professor motioned for her to sit. With a final glance to Piotr and one more reminder to stay relaxed and calm. Her eyes closed as she felt another force take ahead of her mind, it felt impersonal as though she had a burglar in her room. Memories flashed in her mind of her life before the lab, at that house with her brother and adopted parents. Her old school when she was five and than a scene of her with her real family, her real parents. It was only a glimpse though but there was a familiar face in the scene. Finally her thoughts turned to the lab and everything that was said and done there, she didn't know what it was he was looking for but he finally released his hold on her memories and she was back in his office.


	21. Chapter 21

She looked up to the professors' face which had taken on a worried thoughtful expression as he looked back at her. Finally the silence was broken by Jean who asked the obvious question.

"Did you find anything useful? Anything we can use?" Her tone was eager and made Charles Xavier look up.

"Brooke has the ability to control all natural substances, which explains the weather changes and the way she could hit Piotr with such energy. The earth as well listens to her thoughts allowing that little earthquake to happen. It's a big responsibility to have but I think with a little practice and control we can have Brooke able to use this gift. In the mean time you'll have to be very careful not to let your emotions get the best of you since that's what seems to give off this energy. But I also found something more personal I would like to discuss with you later on, but the sun is still down and everyone needs some rest." He finished his speech focusing on Brooke alone.

She understood what he meant and got up to go over to Piotr again, they left together as the teachers stayed behind to discuss other important matters. Jean saw the expression on the professors' face as he turned himself towards his desk.

"What is it that you found there Professor? It's obviously something important if you're not going back to bed yourself." She tried not to sound too curious as she sat down opposite of him.

"It may be something important, but I know that you'll keep it between us if I tell you. I need to wait until she's more settled here to tell her about it." And with that he quietly told Jean the news and she gasped not believing it at all.

Back in the halls Piotr and Brooke were having their own discussion. "Do you feel alright now that he did that scan to you?" Piotr double checked concerned for her welfare.

"Yes I think I feel fine, but I really don't want to go back to that room again. What if people are still over there? I don't want them to say anything since I really didn't mean to do anything. And sorry about throwing you." She apologized finally as she thought about the horrible ordeal that had just occurred.

"It's alright I'm fine, but you can stay with me again I'm sure the professor won't care about it that much. After all he does want you to stay calm and not be too stressed out. Also people probably won't say anything about tonight, everyone has gone through hard stuff to get where they are and you're no different." He reassured her as they walked down the empty halls to his room.

"I'm sure your right but still I'd rather be over here with you instead of there alone." She confessed truthfully as they walked into his room and she went to sit on his bed careful to be quiet not to wake up his room mate, a younger mutant named Timmy.

He sighed and went over and laid down beside where she sat and pulled her into his embrace. "So do you know what it is the professor found that's so private?"

"I don't think so, it's really odd I thought I knew someone from here in my memories but I never got a good enough look. Now it'll bother me until he tells me for sure." She sighed and pushed her head into his chest.

He tightened his arms around her wanting to talk more to make sure she was going to be alright but he didn't know how to do this. "Do you need to get anything else off your chest before we sleep again? I mean not to pry or anything but to do what you just did means you were having troubles sleeping or something."

She half nodded not exactly knowing how to talk about what was on her mind, with a deep breath she gave it her best shot.

"Okay I know we're all different here from other people outside of here but why do they treat us like they do. I mean we're all human and we all have feelings and we all are the same but not. I mean no one is like anyone else even if they are so called 'normal'. But why can they all get away with doing what they do to us? Doesn't that infringe on our human rights written up by whoever it was that wrote them? Like you can't go out on the street and rightfully beat someone for their sexual preference without going to jail but you can do that to us. If someone came up and took me back to that lab no one would be able to legally stop them and the government would probably even help out with putting me back there for some profit. What gives them that right Piotr? I mean they know everything about me, there's a file out there I can't see and I don't even know who 'they' are. Why is it this way Piotr?"


	22. Chapter 22

All these questions left him speechless, he had never even thought of half of them and here he was supposed to answer them for someone else. His mind went blank as he tried to think of where his rights had gone that day he saved his sister. Where had they gone and why weren't they asking these questions? Someone had answers, they had to or else the questions wouldn't be there. Right?

"Brooke I don't have even one answer for that. I wish I knew myself but this can't be the way it was meant to be right? But just rest and maybe you'll find the answers one day out there." He told her as she nodded and accepted half an answer.

"Thank you and goodnight Piotr." She replied closing her eyes but not sleeping.

Her mind was running with more and more thoughts, maybe Magneto could have the answers. He seemed to have more thoughts and actions than the X men did. She didn't know whether to stay or to go, up until know Piotr had kept her here. But after tonight she saw another threat she had imposed on her protector. Where would she even find Magneto, I mean she couldn't just look it up in the phone book now could she. Exhaustion sank in and her eyes drooped heavier and heavier until her mind grew numb and sleep set in.

No one bothered to wake either one of them in the morning and after Piotr got up at 10 she only slept until 11 before getting up as well. She woke with a headache as though all her late night thoughts had kept her head heavy and prevented real rest from happening. She tried to shake off the feeling before getting up and headed to her room to have a shower and get dressed. Thoughts of leaving stayed with her as she went downstairs to the kitchen and had a glass of orange juice.

"Are you trying to change that to something that tastes better or did it insult you and your staring it down?" Bobby joked as he walked into the kitchen and saw the concentration on her face as stared into her juice.

"Yeah it was saying things about your face that weren't very nice." She smiled back.


End file.
